dcsuperwomanearth369fandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder (Cassie Sandsmark)
Origin Cassandra is the third character at DC Comics to bear the distinction of Wonder Girl and is the present holder of this title. Before her came the golden age stories of Wonder Woman as a teenager and the more famous stories of Donna Troy throughout most of the silver and modern age of comics. Cassandra’s first appearance was before she had received her powers. After the battle alongside Artemis against the White Magician, Diana decided to leave Bostonfor Gateway City and while there she decided to work at a museum. Her boss was a woman by the name of Helena Sandsmark and Cassandra was her daughter. Cassandra aided Diana in some of her early adventures, but her first real action as a superhero was when she donned the gauntlets of Atlas and winged sandals of Hermes. Soon after she was granted a boon by Zeus who granted her superpowers (though these could be switched on and off by her mother.) It would later be revealed that her father was, in fact, Zeus, the result of a relationship her mother had had while on an archaeological expedition (though as with most of Zeus dalliances, it is implied that he was disguised.) Soon after her appearance with powers, it was determined that Cassie is indoctrinated in the ways of the Amazons and her training began under Artemis. New 52 Cassandra grew up with her mother, her father having left when she was four years old, going around from archeological dig to the next, never settling down. While her mother was unearthing ancient treasures, Cass was robbing them from the museums. While in China, she was cornered by a guard who was knocked out by Diesel. It was 'lust at first sight,' and the pair grew close as Diesel followed Cass on her mother's ventures while seducing her to take part in a more criminal lifestyle. While in Cambodia on a dig, Cass returned at night, knowing that Diesel would try to loot it, and she searched for him, finding a secret corridor he had opened. She found Diesel, the Silent Armor secured to his face and she donned the war gauntlets in an attempt to pry it off of him. She spoke with the armor, convincing it that she was the better candidate, and it possessed her, nearly overwhelming her. Diesel attacked her, enraged that she had stolen his 'treasure,' but the chamber collapsed and Cass used the armor to escape. She apparently split from her mother afterward as she was alone when Red Robin encountered her. It has recently been revealed and confirmed that Wonder Woman is Cassie's Aunt and the demigoddess, Cassandra is her other Aunt. Personality Cassie has displayed a remarkable amount of growth in her relatively short career, which is comparable to her older namesake Wonder Woman. Cassie has become one of the most highly recognized and trusted young heroes. Two of the reasons for which she took on the role of Wonder Girl have continued to define her as a character: her youthful adventurousness and her sense of duty to her allies and friends. Her inexperience was a common point of crisis and conflict during her early years but she has maintained her indomitable spirit throughout her career. Cassie's tenure as a member of Young Justice was littered with change, in both her civilian and superhero identities. She found herself with a powerful crush on Superboy, leading to new moments of indecision and dramatic fluctuations in confidence. However, it was out of these low points that Cassie truly found herself. Cassie ditched her childish original costume in favor of a more adult outfit, a sign of her burgeoning confidence in herself and her abilities. It was during this period that Cassie's leadership potential emerged, as she took the reigns of the team from Robin and led a massive strike force of young and inexperienced heroes into the team's most epic battle. Her confidence was again shaken with the death of Donna Troy, leading to a reduced (and sometimes reluctant) role in the new Teen Titans. She still displayed the strength that had made her such a strong member of Young Justice, however, going as far as to take the lead in her relationship with Superboy and help Raven adjust to her life as a teenager. Cassie continued as a stable, dedicated heroine until the death of Superboy and the loss of her powers. She has distanced herself from her mother and her teammates, letting her grief and the influence of Ares make her bitter and more violent. She has shown glimpses of the "old" Cassie during recent events, however, leading one to believe that her personality will right itself as she deals with her loss. Major Story Arcs Young Justice While assisting the Amazons whenever the opportunity arose, Cassie found herself wandering deeper into the world of superheroes. After being assaulted by the villain Harm, Cassie found herself recruited by Robin, Superboy, and Bart Allen, a group of teenage heroes known as Young Justice. Along with Arrowette, Secret, and Empress, Wonder Girl represented the second wave of Young Justice members, creating an honest team out of what was originally three sidekicks goofing off and fighting crime as an afterthought. During her tenure with Young Justice, Wonder Girl grew into a full-fledged superhero. She took over leadership of the team when Robin stepped down from the post, all while cultivating a crush on Superboy and close friendship with Secret and Arrowette. It was during this period that Cassie's secret identity was revealed to the public when she was forced to defend her high school against an attack by Wonder Woman's nemesis the Silver Swan who thought that she should be Wonder Girl. Just as Wonder Girl began settling into her leadership role, the Teen Titans and Young Justice were offered sponsorship by a mysterious corporation called Optitron. While mulling over the pitch, both teams were assaulted by Indigo, a misunderstood android who unwittingly activated a homicidal Superman robot. Donna Troy was killed in the ensuing battle, an incident that left the heroes shattered. Depressed and guilt-ridden over the death of her friend and idol, Cassie contemplated retiring from super heroics. Joining the Teen Titans Instead, she found herself persuaded to join a new incarnation of the Teen Titans, reformed from the ashes of Donna's death by Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Wonder Girl fought alongside former Young Justice teammates Superboy, Robin, and Impulse (now going by Kid Flash), as well a de-aged Raven and new recruit Speedy. The new team came up against a litany of threats from the original incarnations past, fending off assaults by Deathstroke, Brother Blood, The Fearsome Five and Dr. Light. She also found herself constantly confronted by the Olympian Ares, who gave her the lasso she currently uses. While a member of the Titans, Cassie surmised the true identity of her father during the story arc "The Bronze Doors." After assisting Wonder Woman in defeating Hades and restoring order to the Olympian Pantheon, Cassie was granted one wish which she used to force the revelation of her true parentage -- Zeus himself. Zeus and Helena Sandsmark had a dalliance while Zeus was disguised as a human, resulting in the now half-Olympian Cassie. Cassie also finally began dating Conner Kent, the then current Superboy. They enjoyed a comparatively normal courtship until Lex Luthor activated long-latent mind control of Conner, resulting in Superboy brutally attacking the combined forces of the Teen Titans and the Outsiders. It was Cassie who eventually returned Superboy to sanity, but the incident resulted in his leaving the Titans and therefore his relationship with Cassie. It is also Connor who influences Cassie to change her costume to something similar to his (even though she is often later seen wearing Amazon battle armor.) Wonder Girl continued to fight alongside the Titans, including venturing to the planet of New Cronus to save the life of Donna Troy, until the Infinite Crisis hit. When the Olympian gods left Earth following an attack by Maxwell Lord's OMACs, Cassie found herself without her power source. She reluctantly accepted half of Ares' godly abilities, a gift from the war god in exchange for Cassie accepting him as her brother. Infinite Crisis As the final battle with the maniacal Alexander Luthor loomed, Cassie reunited with Conner, followed by the two finally consummate their relationship. Their newfound love was not to last, however, as Superboy died heroically while single-handedly destroying Luthor's universe-generation machine. After Superboy's death, a depressed and vulnerable Cassie found herself taken in by a Kryptonian resurrection cult in hopes of bringing Superboy back to life. She ultimately saw through the "Cult of Conner" with the help of Ralph Dibny, the Elongated Man (even if it seemed they may have stumbled onto some true results in their resurrection ceremony). 52 Directly after Infinite Crisis, the Teens Titans fall apart. Cassandra leaves the Titans during the year in which 52 takes place, following Robin's departure. She feels abandoned by her best friends. Cassie becomes involved in an online cult heavily influenced by Kryptonian culture. She sets up an altar in Titans Tower with Kryptonian crystals and a gold figure with the Superman-insignia, which means "hope" in Kryptonian. Soon, Ralph Dibny approaches her because someone defaced the grave of his wife Sue with an upside down 'S' Shield, which in Kryptonian means "resurrection." About five days later, Cassie and her fellow cult members meet with Ralph. Cassie mentions that it was another member, Devem, who led her to join. Cassie explains that the goal of the cult is to resurrect Superboy. As a test of their process, they intend to resurrect Sue Dibny. Cassie and Ralph attend a ceremony designed to resurrect Sue, but Ralph grows suspicious and with the help of other superheroes, disrupts the ceremony, destroying the Kryptonite which was essential to the process. Cassie leaves with Devem, blaming Ralph for destroying her chances to resurrect Superboy. After stopping Weather Wizard in Metropolis, Cassie meets Supernova and refers to him incorrectly as Kon-El, who actually turns out to be Booster Gold in disguise. One Year Later After regaining her senses, an increasingly violent and erratic Wonder Girl began a career as a solo superhero by tracking the Brotherhood of Evil. This search brought her to Robin's new Teen Titans team, whose membership she accepted begrudgingly. Still unable to fully cope with Superboy's death, Cassie found herself working alongside Robin in the hopes of resurrecting Conner -- all while trying to control a new and unwanted attraction to the Boy Wonder. Wonder Girl and Robin did share a kiss in front of Superboy's costume, and Cassie then ran away crying. Nothing came of the kiss and the attraction seemed to have ended. The Teen Titans were called on to save Raven from Bombshell, who was hired by Deathstroke the Terminator to get Jericho's disk back since it held his soul. Raven used one of Brother Blood's spells to give Jericho a new body cleansed of the evil force that once held him in its thrall. Wonder Girl asked if Raven could do the same for Superboy, but Raven said that Conner's soul had moved on into the afterlife and she could not bring him back. The Titans were kidnapped by the Titans East and the two teams fought. It was very hard for Wonder Girl and Robin since a Superboy look-alike (Match, a bizarro version of Connor) was there, and he looked and spoke just like Conner. Match even went as far as to say that he was Conner. This enraged Wonder Girl, but Match seemed to truly have some memories that belonged to Conner, so Cassie stopped fighting him for a moment. Match took this opportunity to knock her and Robin out. The entire team was now beaten, until Nightwing, Donna Troy, and Flash showed up and helped defeat the Titans East. The Leader of the Teen Titans The Titans then took a drastic new turn. When Robin left to return to Gotham after the death of Batman, Cassie became the team leader. Miss Martian and Ravager left the team. After Wonder Girl told Supergirlthat the only reason they were friends was that she was her only remaining link to Conner, Supergirl also quit the team. Cassie was left with Red Devil and Blue Beetle but soon recruited other new members -- Bombshell, Static, Aquagirl and Miss Martian eventually returned. Wonder Girl found herself leading a new team that had very little experience in working with each other, which was incredibly difficult since she had even less experience at leading a team. When Titans veteran Beast Boy arrived and told Wonder Girl that the Teen Titans needed a real leader, Wonder Girl and her team remained adamant that Cassie was the true leader of the Teen Titans. The mystical enemy known only as Wyld arrives and attacked Raven. This led to Raven rejoining the team and the Titans fighting off Wyld and his horde. Wonder Girl has remained the leader of the Teen Titans, growing in confidence as the team becomes tighter and more efficient. On a mission in Dakota, Wonder Girl and her team do battle with Holocaust and get captured which leads to ex-Titans Kid Flash and Superboy to rejoin the team. Following the mission, Cassie has shown that she has mixed feelings about her recently resurrected boyfriend Superboy. Upon their return from Dakota, Raven is abducted by Wyld once again and Cassie and the Titans travel into the Wyld's tainted dimension in order to save their teammate. The team works well together but are marred by bad luck as Aquagirl and Bombshell are overwhelmed and lost in the dark depths of the ocean. While other members of Cassie's Titans also leave the team following this mission for different reasons, Wonder Girl decides that she cannot lead heroes who she does not feel comfortable leading. Following this decision, Wonder Girl invites Ravager to rejoin the team, which Rose surprisingly agrees to. Seeming to begin anew, Wonder Girl has developed a professional attitude while leading the team. This rubs Superboy the wrong way and their relationship continues to be strained. Batman(Dick Grayson) arrives at the Tower and requests that Robin (Damian Wayne) be put on the team despite not being a teenager. Wonder Girl accepts this new Robin and the team does battle with new villains Dr. Caligan, Headcase and the Feral Boys. Wonder Girl recently starred in her own one-shot title, released in 2011. While visiting her mother at an architectural conference in London, Wonder Girl met a teenage girl of Indian descent named Kiran. After a brief but friendly conversation, Kiran revealed herself to be the super-heroine called Solstice. Wonder Girl and Solstice teamed up to do battle against villain Lady Zand, a tyrannical ruler of Zandia that was searching for lost artifacts from her country. The duo worked well together despite Lady Zand escaping. Following this battle, Cassie seemed to mend her relationship with her mother, which had grown cold since Cassie had taken over leadership of the Teen Titans. Cassie has also over the same time frame appeared as a supporting character in the Wonder Woman title. She is usually called upon when Diana needs additional firepower (such as against Circe) or when the Amazons have needed to stand united against a threat (such as against Genocide). Her lack of confidence in her actions has occasionally been used against her by such villains as Devastation. Red Robin (Tim Drake) decides to reclaim his place amongst the Teen Titans and the band is back together. Wonder Girl immediately relieves herself of leadership and allows Red Robin to take the reigns once more. Superboy and Cassie are officially broken up and the team responds to a missing person report from Cassie's mother, Dr. Helena Sandsmark. Once they arrive, the Titans find themselves in battle with Hindu demons. But with Solstice as their ally, the Titans may have a shot at defeating them. The New 52 Cassandra Sandsmark appeared in the New 52, but with a new background. As Wonder Woman was now the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta instead and Cassandra, a new origin was given to her. It is known that she is somewhat of a famous thief and is also incredibly powerful, referred to as the most powerful member of the rag-tag group of teenagers called the Teen Titans before Superboy joined their team. It's also stated by her that she finds Superboy hot (albeit angered with him trying to kill her and her friends). Unlike her previous incarnation, Cassie derives her powers not from the Greek God Zeus but from an ancient, invisible armor related to the Demon Trigon. Wearing it is said to cause her agony. Her father was also revealed by Trigon to Wonder Woman's demi-god half-brother Lennox, one of Zeus' many sons, and making Cassandra the granddaughter of Zeus. She is a member of the Teen Titans family. It has been confirmed the demigoddess, Cassandra and Wonder Woman our her Aunts. Powers and Equipment When Cassie first became Wonder Girl, she attempted to fight crime with the help of Amazon artifacts "borrowed" from Wonder Woman. She derived super strength from the Gauntlet of Atlas while gaining flight and super speed from the "Sandals of Hermes." It was also during this period that she was trained in unarmed combat, largely by former Wonder Woman stand-in Artemis. The powers granted to Cassie by Zeus were largely the same as those granted by the artifacts, but they operated at a higher level. Unfortunately, they also came with a rarely used loophole given to Cassie's mother Helena, wherein her powers could be canceled if her mother so wished. Soon after Cassie joined the Teen Titans, she was granted the Lasso of Ares by the War-god himself. The lasso gave Cassie the ability to manipulate electricity through it's enchanted fibers. She also has a suit of Armor similar to Diana's with a shield and sword to go with it, for times of great Danger or need. When Zeus and the rest of the Olympic Pantheon left Earth during the Infinite Crisis, Cassie realized that her powers were waning -- with some instances of total failure. In order to help defeat Alexander Luthor, Cassie finally gave into Ares, taking half of his powers to replace what she had lost. She seems to have retained her former abilities, but recent battles show her strength may have been enhanced -- a fact Cassie herself has commented on. Cassie served Ares as his connection to our realm, until recently when he brought his son back to take her place. After talking to her father, Cassie realized that she had spent too much time relying on others first artifacts, then her father and later her brother. During her battle with her nephew, she gave him all of her brother's power and was able to tap into the divine energy that was her birthright as a daughter of Zeus. Cassie appears to have all the same abilities, though her strength has once more increased. Superhuman Strength Cassie Partial Olympian flesh and bone is about one and a half times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight. Cassie when powered by Zeus previously, was not as strong and could lift around 100 tons, and could effortlessly throw a bus around. Now Cassie is much stronger after she taps into her own powers from being the daughter of Olympian God Zeus Cassie powers grow to now being able to lift in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Durability Cassie possesses high resistance to blunt trauma, magical attacks, strong forces of impact, physical attacks, falling from great heights, fire or extreme exposures of heat, bomb explosions, heavy objects and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Still high-caliber bullets can harm her a little bit but she can heal fast. Flight Cassie can also mystically fly through the atmosphere through sure act of will, enabling her to soar through the atmosphere at sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet. She is immune from the effects of extreme height, such as dizziness and lightheartedness. Superhuman Reflexes Cassie is fast enough, her mind processes information at least on a subliminal level that she is aware of her surroundings. She is fast enough to deflect and catch bullets. Superhuman Speed Cassie can move at supersonic speeds. She can move fast enough to not register in the normal peripheral range of humans and seemingly vanish and disappear at will. Healing Cassie's body heals at a superhuman level. Superhuman Agility Cassie's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete. Superhuman Stamina Cassie can last a great deal of time in any fight. Superhuman Senses All five of Cassie senses can be used to a superhuman degree. Immortality Cassie is immortal and has an extended lifespan which allows her to exist indefinitely. She doesn't age, wither, or degrade. Martial Combat Cassie can fight armed and unarmed and has had Amazon training. Divine Birthright Cassie being the daughter of Olympian God Zeus, Cassie can tap into her own powers as a demi-god (like her brother Heracles). Her real powers increased to an even greater level of strength and abilities than ever before. Cassie is still a young girl and as she grows so may her powers and abilities and she may one day be even greater than Wonder Woman herself or join her father as an Olympian Goddess. Lasso of Lightning The Lasso of Lightning is a mystical item given to Cassandra Sandsmark by her brother Ares. Lightning emitted by the whip is fueled by its wielder's anger. This allows Cassie to expels Zeus's lightning when used in anger. Bracelets These are a pair of steel cuffs that are indestructible because they were created from Amazon magic, Cassie's Bracelets work like Diana's. Cassie uses her super reflexes to deflect projectiles, blades, punches, or any form of offensive attack used against her. She can also use them to deflect an object back into her enemies. Amazon Armour When faced with a large threat Cassie will wear her Amazon Battle Armor for added protection as well as use martial weapons such as swords. Sandals of Hermes The Sandals of the God Hermes, this enchanted winged footwear gives its wearer flight and enhanced speed. When Cassie first became Wonder Girl, she attempted to fight crime with the help of Amazon artifacts "borrowed" from Wonder Woman. She long since gained her own powers and abilities. Gauntlet of Atlas The Gauntlet of Atlas magnifies its wearer's strength by a factor of ten. However, the wearer must be careful or find themselves in a frenzied state. Wonder Woman herself has used the gauntlet on occasion but is hesitant to do so due to the difficulty in controlling her strength at such a level. hen Cassie first became Wonder Girl, she attempted to fight crime with the help of Amazon artifacts "borrowed" from Wonder Woman. She long since gained her own powers and abilities. Weaknesses Maternal De-empowerment: Discouraged by previously shown arrogance in his children (Ares and Heracles), Zeus also blessed Cassie's mother with the ability to take away her powers for a short time via a simple touch. After Cassie taps into her own powers as demi-god it is now shown is her mother can still take away her powers. Cassie is vulnerable to high-caliber bullets, swords and arrows.C Category:DC Database Wiki